


Interlude I - Report

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Sith Ascendant [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the encounter with the Sith on Naboo, and the death of Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi reports to the Jedi High Council on the younger of the two he and his Master fought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude I - Report

"The apprentice was very young, likely no older than Anakin." Obi-Wan did not like thinking about the events on Naboo, but the Council needed to know what he had seen. "She had some skill with manipulating the Force, but relied on physical actions as well - she augmented her Master's Force push to separate me and my Master."

He pauses, liking even less to admit he'd lost his lightsaber to the child, even if he had retrieved it fairly quickly. "In attempting to get back to my Master, I tried to leave her sleeping on the catwalk, but she didn't react very well to that. It did seem to disrupt her control of the Force, as her later attempts were..." Obi-Wan pauses again, trying to find a diplomatic word, but failing.

"Describe them how, you would?" Yoda is watching him, his ears rising slightly as Obi-Wan continues to hesitate.

"Ticklish, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan glances down at the floor a moment before looking up at Yoda once more. "Her skills with the lightsaber were basic, as well, and she did not handle the one she was given with any ease."

He rather hopes it is because she did not like to handle a Jedi's lightsaber, but more likely it had been that Qui-Gon's was a multi-crystal blade, not the single-crystal sort that most Padawans would have at a young age.

"She did seem very attached to her Master, however, and was quite aggressive when I injured him."

"Yet obedient to her Master, she was?"

"Almost entirely."

"Almost?" Master Windu gave him a curious look, and Obi-Wan tilts his head toward the Master of the Order.

"She seemed reluctant to leave while I was still able to prevent falling further into the melting pit, Master Windu, despite her Master choosing to leave me alive." Which is a decision that Obi-Wan doesn't understand, though it could have simply been that the Sith wanted to leave before he showed any weakness due to the loss of his arm. Still, he worries that it was more than that, and worries, too, what the future will bring, with the Sith still out there.


End file.
